


Ninety-Eight

by Spike_Spine



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Will becomes robot whisperer, by making friends with all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_Spine/pseuds/Spike_Spine
Summary: In which the accounts for the final episode of Lost In Space (2018) season 2 are played out differently. Specifically how Will’s interactions with THAR go. Like what if THAR listened? And what if Scarecrow wasn’t left behind?
Kudos: 5





	1. Divergence

Will Robinson’s hand stretched before the veritable sea of machines, which detach themselves from walls and the ceiling and strut closer in a rather menacing fashion. The sea soon halts and gazes at the child with red glowing faceplates. 

Soon the heavy clunking sounds of the General Bot, THAR, draw closer, the sea parting for its leader. THAR regards Will with a deep voice that rumbles with general un-use.  
“Will. Robinson.”  
“You know who I am.”  
The large robot watches to see what he has to say.  
“We don’t have to fight.”  
The massive machine regards him in a different way when he says this, leaning closer, hands tensing.  
“It doesn’t have to be this way.”  
It turns and looks to the gathered army, pausing, before turning back to the child.  
“How.”  
Said like a statement, more so than a question. Will, to his credit, does not flinch under the unblinking lights of somewhere around 50 robots. He looks back and sees Penny peeking around the corner. He also sees Scarecrow, repaired and looking quite shiny in a copper tint. The robot is hiding above the airlock to the ship full of colonist children. He turns back to THAR, who’s expecting a response.  
“We know you want the engine, and I know that we, humanity, stole it from you. We hurt Scarecrow, and I know that’s... a horrible first impression for us. We stole and we hurt! But I want things to be better for us, both of us.” To emphasize his point he gestures Scarecrow to come down. The robot in question looks at him for a moment before clamoring slowly to the ground and joining the young Robinson before the horde.  
“I’m trying to make up for all the bad and the wrong, by making things right. W-we brought Scarecrow to the amber planet and fixed it, and we have the engine right there!” He points to the ship. “And as soon as we have everything sorted out we can give it back to you!” He gives a nervous, but no less genuine, smile to THAR, who looks at Will with an unending stare. 

After a long pause, very tense for Will and Penny, THAR speaks with that same deep voice.  
“Yes. Fix.” The Synthetic gestures to Scarecrow. Then the horde thins out, making a path. THAR looks to Will.  
“Discuss.” And turns to walk. Will turns to Penny as he starts walking, Scarecrow sticking to his side.  
“It worked! You go get Robot and tell him to bring the engine, we have to build trust with them.” Turning and leaving with the horde before Penny can get a word in, edge-wise.


	2. Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Scarecrow hold a discussion with THAR, and attempt to make an agreement.

He looks up at Scarecrow as they walk, and he sees the horde closing behind him, walking with him and his newfound companion.  
“I’m glad you’re better, Scarecrow,” he gives the robot a small smile as they walk, Scarecrow looking down at him as they go. The robot looks ahead again quietly, but he can feel she acknowledges his relief. The horde around them watches them quietly, craning heads to track them before following close behind when they pass. THAR leads the duo along, heavy footfalls hitting the floors.

Soon the chrome colored machine turns and leads them into the cafeteria, empty of people, and food lays discarded on some tables. The large machine moves a table away, towards the far wall, and faces them. The horde fills in the lunch room around them, and surrounds Scarecrow and Will, leaving only the doorway open. THAR regards them for a moment.  
“Discuss.” Will looks at THAR and to Scarecrow, decidedly not staring at the many lenses with him as center stage.  
“We took the engine from you, and it’s something you want back right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. But the issue is that we need it now too, since it’s the only way we can get home... well, to our new home really.” THAR tilts its head and watches the boy, lights dimming ever so slightly.  
“See, our home planet, Earth, is running out of time. That’s why we needed your engine, to escape our planet to a new place to call home. And I know that doesn’t justify what we did but... now I think it’s our only chance.” Scarecrow looks down at will, before looking to the chrome colored machine.

Will realizes, after about a minute of the two robots staring at each other, that they’re holding a discussion of some sort. He stands and waits for them to speak to him, and now takes a moment to look at the many robots that look like SAR. Then he thinks about SAR, who imprisoned his robot friend on the amber planet, tried to capture him. Will thinks, in his opinion, SAR didn’t need to be killed outright. Only disabled or slowed so they could get Robot out. But things don’t always work out, he knows this. So he’ll be sure to put a rock on Alpha Centauri to remember the fallen robot.

Another minute has passed and THAR looks to Will.  
“Help Will Robinson.”  
“You’ll help me?”  
“Yes.” The boy smiles brilliantly and throws his hands to the air, whooping for joy. He did it! The clunking of feet draws his attention and he sees his Robot, Penny in tow, walking into the room. The engine, glowing blue, is held in one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I wrote this chapter and chapter one in the same day, so now I just gotta move on to number 3! I went off the wiki for lost in space about scarecrow’s information but I don’t think the show ever explicitly states it’s a girl. Ah well. At least now robot can have a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser/intro for my new story. I recently watched the Lost in Space second season and wanted to show my take on Will befriending all of the robots. I’m basically making it up as I go! Always open to feedback as long as it isn’t rude!


End file.
